Gravity Falls: Strange Fruits
by Sikahdik
Summary: Strange Fruits start appearing in the weird town known as Gravity Falls, and they're granting people powers. Is this just a one-time thing? Or is something much bigger going to happen? (Devil fruits in Gravity Falls. No One Piece characters, the only thing One Piece related are the devil fruits. Please review.) CURRENTLY ON HOLD.
1. Chapter 1

*Dipper's POV*

Dipper was woken up by his overly energetic sister Mabel. Wondering why she's waking him up at 3:00 am in the summer, Dipper asks,

"Why are you up so early? And waking me up too?"

"Because! Look at what I just found!" Mabel screamed causing Dipper to take a couple seconds to wait for his ears to stop ringing from Mabel's sudden outburst, he looked at the weird heart-shaped object in her hand.

"What is that?" he asks.

"I don't know, it looks like some weird fruit, I wonder what it tastes like..." Mabel says as she starts to try and bite down on the strange looking fruit. Dipper realizing his sister might eat something very toxic, grabs the fruit away from her, causing Mabel to bite the air.

"What...why did you take it?" Mabel asks.

"Because you don't know what this is, what if it's poisonous?" Dipper replies.

"What if it's not, besides, it looks good."

Mabel starts reaching for the fruit again hoping to get it away from her brother and be able to see if the fruit tastes as pretty as it looks, but Dipper pulls it away. Before Mabel can try to take it again he pulls out a new blank journal and starts creating a bad sketch of the pink, heart-shaped, fruit on the first page.

"Why are you sketching this?" Mabel wonders since she thinks it's just a strange looking fruit.

"Mabel, this could be an amazing discovery," Dipper says as he starts adding notes on the fruit's appearance.

"Color: pink, shape: heart, size: hm..." Dipper goes to pick up the fruit only to find it has somehow disappeared.

"Wha- Mabel! Where did you put it!?" As soon as Dipper starts to shout for Mabel to give the fruit back he can hear on her side of the room what sounds like her spitting and coughing.

"Oh man! That tasted horrible!." Mabel shouts as she throws the fruit to the floor, with a chunk bitten off the side. Dipper being curious starts asking Mabel questions.

"What did it taste like? Did it taste like any other fruit? How did it-"

"That was the worst thing I have ever eaten, wait, Dipper look!" Mabel starts pointing to the bitten fruit on the floor which is now shriveling up slowly and turning grey until it was only a fraction of its previous size on the floor, looking completely dried up. When Dipper tried to pick it up again it turned into dust.

"Interesting..." Dipper notes as he starts writing in the journal once more. "How do you feel?"

"Like I just ate something that tasted terrible."

"Did you swallow it?"

"Yeah, I didn't notice how bad it tasted until after I ate it," Mabel responds with a little bit of disgust.

"Where did you even get it?"

"Well, I woke up to go to the bathroom but got hungry so I went downstairs and looked in the fridge and saw it in the bag of apples. You think Grunkle Stan bought it?" Mabel asks.

"Maybe...let's go back to sleep and in the morning we can ask Stan about it." Dipper replies.

"Alright."

So the two then go back to sleep. The next day they'll ask their uncle who they are living with for the summer like they do every year and every year they experience more and more strange anomalies. Sometimes they figure out what was happening, sometimes they leave never knowing what was going on in this strange town called Gravity Falls. Dipper, thinking about the previous summers he and his sister have had, is starting to wonder if the strange fruit his sister has found will lead to something big, or just be a one-time thing. He doesn't know which one he wants it to be. On one hand, he can have a very exciting summer, or he can relax and try to have a normal, ish, summer.

*Gideon's POV*

After Gideon had woken up he decided to get breakfast. Once he got to the kitchen he found some bananas on the table but noticed they looked a bit odd. While instead of being yellow or green, they were a pale blue color. Thinking they were just some exotic form of bananas from somewhere else in the world that his mother or father had bought, he just shrugged at them and took one. After peeling it he noticed that it was a light green on the inside.

'This seems like it could taste good' Gideon thought to himself. So he took a bite, and once he swallowed it, he realized just how terrible it was. He immediately ran to the sink to try and rinse the taste out of his mouth but to no real avail. After about 10 minutes of him wishing he was either dead so he couldn't taste anything or for him to not have eaten the banana in the first place, he had decided to take a walk around town. After a little while, he started to feel a bit weird. Thinking he was about to vomit he ran into an alley to avoid having his reputation ruined even more by him vomiting publicly into the street. However, after a few minutes of him trying to throw up, he hasn't. Instead, the strange feeling changed. It went from being somewhat uncomfortable to actually feeling kind of good. It was a similar feeling to when he still had his amulet before Mabel destroyed it. He felt somewhat powerful. He was feeling like he had real powers. He realized what the fruit was, in his head, he somehow figured out the name, _Glare Glare Fruit_. And he realized there was something special about the fruit. He had never seen in it in any journal he had. So now he's thinking something way bigger is going to happen. But in the meantime, he's going to figure out how to use his powers and start thinking of new plans to better his reputation and become as powerful as the Northwests.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 1. Finished it at 11-12 am so got kinda tired towards the end. Anyway please review. I'll try to write a chapter soon after this one. And I'll try to make chapter 2 around 1500 words. Anyway, enjoy and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

*Dipper and Mabel's POV*

After waking up at around 12 in the afternoon Dipper and Mabel decided to go ask their great-uncle, Stan if he knew what the fruit was that Mabel found in the fridge.

"Grunkle Stan!" Mabel and Dipper shouted in unison.

"Oh god, what is it? I'm right here." Stan said.

"Mabel found a weird fruit in the bag of apples last night. It was pink and heart shaped. Do you know anything about it?" Dipper asked.

"It tasted horrible too!" Mabel added.

"Well, when I bought the apples I didn't notice anything strange in them. You sure you weren't just too tired last night to know what an apple looks like?"

At that moment, Mabel figured out what the name of the weird fruit was, _Love Love Fruit_ , and in her head, she somehow realized she now has powers. But what kind of powers? How can she use them? She'll need to ask Dipper to help her out with that later. Right now she has to decide between only telling Dipper or letting both Dipper and her great-uncle Stan know.

"Oh my god, guys! I have powers!" Mabel shouted excitedly, not taking any real time contemplating what to do.

Dipper and Stan both turn to face the excited teen.

"What?" They ask in unison.

"I have powers! I know what the name of the fruit was too. The ' _Love Love Fruit_ '. I somehow thought of it just now and I figured out it gave me some kind of powers."

"You should probably lay off of the candy for a little bit kid." Stan says.

Mabel then stops pouring a bag of smile dip into her mouth to say, "I know I have powers! I'm just not sure how to use them yet."

"Do you know what kind of powers you have and just not know how to use them?" Dipper who is willing to believe Mabel at least a little bit after everything they've been through together.

"I'm not sure for either one," Mabel says as she picks up an orange off the table, as she started to peel it, she was thinking of what her power could be. Before she finished ripping off the peel, all of a sudden, the orange turned to stone. All 3 of them were speechless, especially Mabel. Just a few seconds ago she had a normal orange in her hands. But now it was just stone. Shocked by the sudden changed she dropped the orange. Causing it to shatter in many pieces, revealing it was solid stone.

"What the..." Mabel finally spoke, breaking the silence.

"Mabel, how did you do that?" Dipper asks.

"I, I don't know. I was just thinking about what my powers could be and then this happened. You think my power could be turning things to stone?" Mabel asks.

"I don't know if that was the case why would it be called _Love Love Fruit_? Maybe turning things to stone is a secondary power?" Dipper says.

"Well whatever it is, go figure it out somewhere else, but first clean this up," Stan says motioning towards the dust and bit of stone on the floor from the orange. Having lived in Gravity Falls for quite some time, Stan can get used to any new weird things fairly quickly as opposed to a normal person seeing stuff like that for the first time. "Oh yeah, your little friend Pacifica Northwest was in the newspaper this morning." Stand adds.

"Really? What for?" Mabel asks.

"Apparently she was able to turn parts of her body into diamond. Although no one really knows why. Could be related to your powers Mabel." Stan replied.

Mabel and Dipper looked at each other. Both, without saying anything, agreed to go see Pacifica. If Pacifica received powers from eating a fruit like Mabel, then maybe she could teach her how to use her powers. So after they clean up the stone from the kitchen, grabbed Dipper's new journal, and then they headed off to the Northwest mansion. Once they get there, instead of going through the main gate, they sneak around to the side to go into a secret entrance since Pacifica's parents wouldn't let them come in normally. Once inside they ask a butler where Pacifica is. Since Pacifica's parents generally look down on everyone who isn't rich or powerful, including their own servants, the butler didn't really care who Pacifica was friends with, and was willing to help them sneak around to Pacifica's room.

*Pacifica's POV*

Pacifica was sitting alone on her bed turning parts of her body into diamond, shining it in the light. While she was somewhat excited to now have powers she wasn't exactly sure why she's able to have it. All she knows is she randomly started to hear " _Diamond Diamond Fruit_ " in her head and realized she had powers. Though she didn't know how. 'I should probably go and ask Dipper if he knows something about this in his journal.' Pacifica thought to herself. As she was about to get out of bed to go see the twins, her door opened and in walked her butler and said twins.

"What are you guys doing here?" Pacifica asked, surprised but not displeased to see them, even if it was unannounced.

"We wanted to talk to you about you being able to turn your body into diamond." Dipper said.

"Ooh, so shiny," Mabel said as she started walking towards Pacifica, who had forgotten that she turned her arm into a gem.

"Well, I started being able to do it a little after I woke up today. When I showed my parents they almost immediately called the news to show that their daughter now had weird powers." Pacifica said, almost completely ignoring Mabel aside from holding up her arm in the light for her to see.

"Do you know how you got the powers? Did you eat any kind of fruit that looked a little weird and tasted disgusting? Or hear a name for the fruit in your head?"

"Slow down Pines, I don't know how I got them, I did have a smoothie last night that tasted horrible. It almost made me throw up after just taking one sip, I asked the guy who made it what was in the smoothie and he said he put what looked like a dragon fruit in it. And I did hear ' _Diamond Diamond Fruit_ ' in my head not long after I woke up." Pacifica said as she pulled her arm away from Mabel who was touching the diamond limb.

"A similar thing happened to Mabel, last night she found a weird looking fruit that she said tasted terrible and in her head earlier she found out the fruit was called the ' _Love Love_ _Fruit_ '. Then she was able to turn an orange into stone. Show her Mabel."

Dipper then took out a pencil from his pocket and handed it to Mabel who after a couple of seconds of thinking of her new power, turned it into solid stone. Had they showed Pacifica this before she got her powers she would've been speechless, but now she is just surprised.

"Wow, wait if she can turn things to stone, why is the fruit called the ' _Love Love Fruit_ '?" Pacifica asks.

"That's why we're here, we were going to ask you if you knew how I can find out how to use my powers." Mabel replied.

"Well, I was able to immediately figure out my powers. I would imagine it would've been the same to you. Maybe you can just figure it out eventually on your own. Since mine was called ' _Diamond Diamond Fruit_ ' I can turn parts of my body into diamond, so I would imagine other fruits would be pretty literal. So maybe yours has something to do with emotions?" Pacifica says.

"That would make sense, although I don't know how Mabel would know how to use her powers," said Dipper. "Hopefully it'll just come to her as you said."

"So I'm guessing you don't know anything about the weird fruits?" asks Pacifica.

"Only what Mabel's fruit looked like, the name, and what it can do so far. I wrote it in this journal." Dipper says as he hands Pacifica the journal he plans on writing down any more fruits he can find.

"Oh, I almost forgot, Mabel," Pacifica said as she started looking at Mabel's fruit in the journal. "When I took a bath earlier I felt weaker for some reason, but when I got out I felt fine, and I only felt weak when most of my body was covered in water, so the fruits might give a weakness if you go into any water. Just a heads up."

"Aw man, so I might not be able to swim anymore? Well goodbye, public swimming pool..." Mabel says as she starts looking at the ground in sadness she might never be able to swim again.

Upon hearing this Dipper grabbed the journal back and started to write in his journal, writing 'These strange fruits might give a weakness to whoever eats them if they go into water.' That was something he was going to test with Mabel later. Pacifica told the twins she had somewhere to go soon and that they would talk later, so after saying goodbye, the twins snuck out of the mansion the same way they snuck in and went home to see if Mabel can figure out what her real powers are.


	3. Chapter 3

***Dipper's POV***

Dipper woke up after a night of sleeping with the thought of having to help Mabel learn how to use her powers. Over the course of a few hours yesterday of Dipper helping her, Mabel realized she can turn things into stone just by thinking about it, however, it still took a few seconds for it to happen. Due to Pacifica having eaten a strange fruit like Mabel, it makes Dipper think there can be any number of fruits appearing, possibly not even in just Gravity Falls. 'So much for having a normal summer, or even life for that matter. Since Mabel already ate one.' He thought, 'I wonder how many fruits there can be in Gravity Falls, how many would even be found? And by who?' as Dipper was thinking to himself he started to hear someone running in the house after a door slamming against a wall and then footsteps coming up the stairs quickly. As he sat down in bed his sister Mabel came barging into the room shouting.

"DIPPER!" shouted Mabel.

"Ah, what? I'm like less than 10 feet away." replied a surprised Dipper.

"I FIGURED IT OUT!"

"Stop shouting. Figured out what?"

"I figured out how to use my powers better! Look!"

And with that Mabel put her hands together in front of her to form a heart shape, closed her eyes for a couple seconds, opened them, and shot a beam out of the heart-shaped spot of her hands that went towards Mabel's bed, turning the whole thing into stone. Dipper was completely shocked. He just witnessed his sister turn a twin sized bed into stone by shooting a heart-shaped beam out of her hands. 'Definitely not having a normal life now. How can having your overly energetic, extremely outgoing twin be able to turn things into stone make you just fit in and not have weird things happen to you?' Dipper thought to himself once the shock started wearing off. While he wasn't showing it on his face or thinking of it, deep down Dipper was amazed by this. However, another feeling he had towards his sister and her powers that he was realizing he did feel, but would never want to show it, was jealousy. He was jealous of the fact she now has cool powers. But he wouldn't want anyone, especially his sister, to know that.

"Mabel, that's amazing! How did you realize you could shoot beams out of your hands like that?" Dipper asked,

Mabel thought for a moment, "Well..."

 **15 minutes ago**

Mabel was standing in the yard, thinking she was able to probably shoot lasers out of her hands, or eyes, or was more like hoping to be able to, she kept trying with different hand gestures.

"Finger pistols!" Nothing happened.

Mabel extended her hand quickly forward thinking it would come out of her palms, but still nothing. Mabel proceeded to go through a whole list of hand gestures, but with no luck. Finally, she started thinking that since she had the " _Love Love Fruit_ " so, she put her hands into a heart-shape and tried to shoot beams out of that. And it worked.

 **Present**

"..." Mabel and Dipper both were silent for a few seconds until finally, Dipper said,

"So, you got lucky?"

"Yeah, I got lucky," Mabel admitted.

"Well, either way, you found out something new about your powers," Dipper said as he grabbed his fruit journal and started writing notes on Mabel's fruit. "Now, we should probably try to find out where these things came from and why. Oh, and we should look for any other people who have eaten a fruit." Dipper wanted to make sure there wasn't anyone they would need to worry about who might've had eaten a fruit. Mabel, having known Dipper her whole life, could tell what he was thinking.

"I'm sure it will be fine." she says.

 ***Gideon's POV***

"Ughhh," Gideon moaned, having discovered being in water makes him feel incredibly weak, Gideon dreaded his baths. Making them go from being close to an hour long to just a short 15 minutes. Yesterday, after eating a weird fruit he found in his kitchen, Gideon discovered he had some powers. For the rest of the day, he tried to figure out what they were. Having eaten the " _Glare Glare Fruit_ " he kind of had the powers of x-ray vision. He realized if he put his thumb and index finger together and raised it to his eye he was able to see through walls and by looking at someone, was able to see through their clothes and also see down to their bones. This wasn't the only thing he was able to do, he found out he was able to read the minds of his parents, and when questioning them on things they would lie about and things they would tell the truth on, he was able to see if they were lying or telling the truth by looking into their minds. He realized if he was talking to someone who knew about his powers it would be harder to figure out if they were lying due to the fact he would have to lift his hand up to his eye, which would be an obvious giveaway he was trying something.

"Gideon?" Gideon's father Bud Gleeful called out from the other side of the bathroom door.

"What is it?"

"Well, your mother and I were thinking that this summer you should probably go out and socialize a bit more, maybe make friends. You started getting along with the Pines twins a few summers ago, didn't you?" Bud asks.

While it was true Gideon became better acquainted with the Pines when they first visited, they started off on very bad terms. Really the only reason they started being nice to each other was that of the fact a weird triangle demon in a top hat was trying to take over the world. If it weren't for that, Gideon and the Pines most likely would've stayed enemies. Especially with Dipper. Dipper was the whole reason the first summer the Pines visited went the way it did. Had he not come Gideon would've still had his influence like before. But what's done is done. Gideon wants to learn more about his powers before trying to go after Dipper, so in the meantime, he'll go and talk to him to maybe see if he knows anything that Gideon doesn't. For all he knows, Dipper as a fruit too. Although, so far it only seems he and Pacifica have one. So it would be best to scout out the Pines before he does anything rash.

 ***Pacifica's POV***

Pacifica was standing in front of some of her family's rich friends, showing her powers to everyone. Ever since she had eaten that weird fruit and showed her parents, they've been doing nothing but making sure everyone that matters to them knows of it. So Pacifica had been paraded around on different news networks, in front of political figures, rich people, and celebrities. While she was smiling at everyone in front of her, it was just a facade. In her head she hated this, being forced to do something by her parents. Something she thought she would be used to by now, having it happen to her entire life. But she wasn't. She would never get used to it.

'Why do my parents have to be such jerks. Why can't they just let me be like a normal kid? I hate this, having to fake a smile for hours.' Pacifica said to herself, over and over.

The only times she ever feels somewhat happy is when she's either with Dipper and or Mabel, or just alone. She's been thinking about running away, though she doesn't know if she could.

'Maybe my servants can help me, and the twins. How long will I even be able to stay away from them? One of the most powerful families in the west of America has their only child go missing. I would have to go into hiding for the rest of my life'

With that Pacifica started to frown, however quickly after her father started ringing a bell, and she immediately started to fake smile again, the people visiting to see her turn her body into diamond would've noticed the bell had something to do with her quickly smiling, if it weren't for the fact a butler had come up to Preston just a second after ringing the bell. Leading everyone else to think Pacifica had just started to smile at the same time. Leading her, her parents and the butler the only ones knowing what had happened. And of the four people, only 1, aside from Pacifica herself, had cared.

'Soon' Pacifica thought to herself, 'Soon, I'll run away, and either go live with the Pines or just leave Gravity Falls altogether. I have enough money to fly across the country if I really need to.'

Pacifica had decided to herself that she'll leave her parents. Leave this mansion. Leave the fake, happy, rich person lifestyle, if it means she can do what she wants when she wants.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 3. I don't know when Chapter 4 will be out, hopefully by next weekend. Anyway, please review. Oh yea, should I have Haki in this AU? I was thinking of not adding it, but if I don't then there won't be any logia fruits and probably some paramecia fruits. Anyway, that is all. Bye.**

 **~~~Sikahdik.**


	4. Chapter 4

***Pacifica's POV***

Pacifica had just woken up after another day of having her parent's show her off like she was some purebred at a dog show. At first, she was hating the fact she had eaten the weird fruit that gave her these powers. But after a while, she realized, even if she didn't eat the fruit, her life would've still been miserable. If anything the fruit made it easier for her to leave. She was planning on waiting for her parents to be asleep to just turn into diamond and jump out of her window.

'No, that would probably wake up my parents. Plus I don't even know if I can get out of that uninjured, even if my whole body was diamond.' Pacifica thought, 'Maybe the Pines should help me out, I can even ask some of the help here to make sure they don't come looking for me or something. I should probably call Dipper about this'

And with that Pacifica started calling Dipper, even if it was almost midnight, she knew he stayed up reading or something most of the time.

'Come on Dipper...pick up' After the phone rang twice Pacifica, being in the state she was in, was about to hang up. But right before she pressed the button.

"Hello?" It was Mabel's voice.

"What, Mabel? Where's Dipper?" Pacifica asked.

"Oh, he's in the shower, what do you need him for?" Mabel asked, curious due to the fact it's usually Dipper or Mabel who contact Pacifica to try and hang out or something. Even if it was Pacifica trying to get a hold of them, she'll usually have a butler do it.

"I just need to talk to him." Pacifica almost immediately regretted being so vague with Mabel.

"Oooh, reaaallllyyy?" Mabel said, and even though Pacifica couldn't see her face, she knew she was smirking.

Pacifica sighed, "Not like that Mabel, look, I just need to talk to him about something important okay?"

"Hmmm, okaaaaay."

Pacifica sighed again and started rubbing the bridge of her nose with her thumb and index finger. She then heard more talking on the other end but couldn't make it out until Dipper spoke,

"Pacifica?" She heard Dipper ask.

"Oh Dipper, finally. I need to talk to you." Pacifica said.

"About what?"

"I'm planning on running away, soon, and even though I have powers that would help a lot, and a bunch of butlers and maids, I figured I would still need your and Mabel's help. So please help me."

Dipper never actually heard Pacifica ask him or Mabel for help. Or really anyone. So it caught him off guard and caused him to be silent for a few seconds until coming back to his senses.

"Oh uh, yeah I can, do you have a plan at all?"

"Not at the moment, I was hoping you would come up with one." Pacifica said.

"Well, when do you want to leave?" Dipper asked.

"The sooner, the better." She replied.

"Well, for what I got so far, will tomorrow night work?"

"Yes, it will. What do you have planned?" Pacifica asked, 'And how did you think of one so quickly?' she thought to herself.

"Well, it's simple but it should work. Basically, at midnight tomorrow night, Mabel and I will sneak into your house with the help of some of your servants. While we sneak you out, if your parents wake up then some of your servants can distract them, and with Mabel's grappling hook we leave out a window, going into the back of Soos' truck, driving away to his grandma's house." Dipper said.

Pacifica was silent, in less than a minute of telling him what she wanted to do he had already thought of a plan. And she knew Mabel would go along with it without hesitation. Just for her.

 ***Mabel and Dipper's POV***

Mabel was sitting on her bed, which was still turned into solid stone which was very uncomfortable, listening to Dipper talk to Pacifica over the phone. She had no clue what they were talking about, especially after Dipper saying a plan to apparently get Pacifica out of her mansion or something. But she did hear she was going to be able to use her grappling hook, so she didn't care what they were doing. What she did care about, was what kind of dress she would get to wear as a bridesmaid for Pacifica's and Dipper's wedding.

"Okay, well, I'll see you tomorrow then. Alright, good night." Dipper said, causing Mabel to snap out of her daydream.

"What were you and Pacifica talking about?" Mabel asked.

"Pacifica is planning on running away from home tomorrow, so we're going to go help her and hide her at Soos' grandmother's house." Dipper replied.

"Ooooh. Wait, why would she want to run away?"

"Think about it, Mabel. She's been in the news nonstop after gaining her powers. Her parents were controlling before. But now they're completely using her to gain notoriety. Why wouldn't she want to leave? At least if we're successful with this we won't have to sneak around a mansion to see Pacifica. We can see her whenever we want." Dipper explained to Mabel.

"Oooh, gotcha. Aw man, why do we have to wait until tomorrow?"

"Because we need to let Soos know. We'll need his truck. Plus Pacifica needs to let all her servants know what she's going to do so they can help her."

"Okay okay, now I understand." Mabel said somewhat confidently.

"So, are you just going to sleep on a bed made of stone?" Dipper asked, wondering how Mabel was even sitting on it for longer than a few minutes.

"Hm? Oh right, I haven't shown you yet."

Dipper just looked at Mabel confused, as she got up and turned around and placed both hands on her bed. In just a couple seconds she turned the bed back into a normal bed, with no trace of it having been stone. Dipper was surprised, but not speechless. He asked her how she knew to do that and she explained to him she figured it out before she figured out how to shoot the heart beams out of her hands. If she thinks about reversing her fruit powers effect, it works.

"Huh..." Dipper said as he wrote more notes into the fruit journal.

"Why did you decide to make a journal about the fruits?" Mabel asked.

"Well, it's interesting. Plus it would be nice to know about this kind of stuff. Maybe someone else could use it someday. Like when we used the journals Ford wrote. These notes can prove to be useful." Dipper replied.

"Well if you insist," Mabel said while yawning and going under her covers. "Just turn off the lights soon and go to sleep. Goodnight Dipper."

"Okay, goodnight Mabel." Dipper said as he proceeded to fall asleep anticipating tomorrow night.

 ***Pacifica's POV***

Pacifica just had two more hours before the twins come to her mansion to sneak her out. Two hours too long. Her parents were supposed to already be asleep, but she didn't want to risk anything so she stayed in bed. Unwilling to call Dipper or Mabel just in case one of her parents came into her room. If even one of them find something wrong too soon, the twins would likely never hear from Pacifica again. In just two long hours someone, one of her butlers most likely, will come and tell her everything is good to go and then the twins will be at her window, in which she'll escape and never have to listen to her parents force her to do anything. And she'll live happily with the twins.

'Why did Dipper have to make it midnight?' Pacifica started wondering to herself, 'This is making it take way longer than it needs to. Nothing I can even do while laying in bed. Unless...' Pacifica had decided to see if her powers were actually quiet, most of the time she used it she was surrounded by people making noise. So she never focused on her powers enough to see if they make noise. So she turned one of her fingers on one hand into a diamond. It made a little noise, but definitely not enough to wake up her parents, if they were still asleep. Then she did the rest of her fingers on that hand, it was a little bit louder since it was more, but still not nearly as loud enough to wake them up. So then she did her entire arm. That time it was probably loud enough to hear if you were outside her room, but since her parents' room was still all the way down the hallway, she figured she was fine. So in the remaining 2 hours, she practiced with her fruit powers. After using them so much she was already able to turn parts of her body into diamond almost instantaneously. Although she tried to see if she can maybe form her body into different shapes made of diamond. However, she found out all she can do is turn them into diamond. Nothing else special.

Just then she heard a knock on her door, two loud taps, and 3 quieter taps. That was the signal she told her butlers and maids to do when it was okay for her to go to the window. Meaning she was about to see the twins again, and will finally leave her old rich life behind. She couldn't wait. Before she went to the window, she went into her closet and grabbed a backpack and started putting clothes she'll need in them. Then she looked through her nightstand to grab some money. She may not miss living with her parents but she will miss not having to worry about money problems. Once she was done she rushed to the window, to see Mabel and Dipper standing in the back of a truck with that new owner of the Mystery Shack, Soos. Dipper motioned for her to open her window which she did.

"Ready!?" Mabel asked while aiming her grappling hook toward the window opening.

"Yes!" Pacifica yelled, smiling widely at Mabel and Dipper, who were smiling back at her.

Mable then fired the grappling hook, landing on the other side of the window and pulled herself up. She told Pacifica to grab onto her, and when she did, they went back down onto the truck, laughing. As soon as they were good to go, Soos started driving off.

"You gonna miss that place?" Dipper asked Pacifica.

"Not a chance." she replied, without so much as glancing back at the mansion.

* * *

 **Aaaaannd chapter 4 is done! Planning on chapter 5 being somewhat a biggy, for a reference chapter 4 is 1800 words on its own. So far the longest, but I want chapter 5 to be at least 2000 to 2500 words. And I'm not too good at writing a lot. And I have school tomorrow to Friday, so probably Chapter 5 will, hopefully, be out next weekend. But will probably take longer. Anyway, review and fav. Peace out.**

 **~~~Sikahdik**


	5. Chapter 5

*Gideon's POV*

Gideon was laying down in bed, staring blankly at the ceiling. It was barely past midnight. But he hasn't gotten any sleep. He had decided today, was going to be the day he started his new schemes. He was going to start small. He didn't want to be like Pacifica and have his biggest secret revealed to the world and have everyone know about it. If he wanted his plan to work smoothly then no one can know about it. Not even his parents. Gideon got up from his bed. He went to a window. His first step in his large plan was to scout the town and hopefully find any more people with a fruit. He wanted to recruit people with powers under him, to make his plans go more smoothly. He put both his hands into an "OK" symbol and put them both in front of his eyes. Closed his eyes and took a breath. Then opened them again and was able to scan most of Gravity Falls. Since everyone in town was most likely asleep, he was able to use this ability that he learned about. Two weird streams came out of his eyes that were in the shapes of birds. Flying over Gravity Falls. Gideon had seen almost all of Gravity Falls in just a couple seconds. In that amount of time, he was able to find a couple more fruits and even see a couple people still awake in their homes, using strange powers, to Gideon it was obvious that they were nervous about having powers, a few of them even looked somewhat scared of it.

"Perfect," Gideon said to himself when he realized that one of them was Tats, a man he already knew having had him as a bodyguard before. Gideon knew if he can get Tats to be with him, the rest of the people who ate fruits will likely join in since Gideon will just have Tats to threaten them if he needs to. He saw Tats outside, somewhat in the woods and hidden from the view of anyone in the town. He was able to turn into an elephant and back into a human. Him already being a very large man, him as an elephant was enormous. He was probably about 15 feet tall. Definitely larger than any elephant alive today. Gideon decided to go and see him at that moment and then see everyone else he needed to add to his group during the day.

*Dipper's POV*

Dipper just jumped down from the back of Soos' truck. Mabel and Pacifica had both fallen asleep on the ride to Soos' grandmother's house, but Dipper was awake.

"So dude, don't you think her parents would try to find her?" Soos asked while grabbing Mabel and Pacifica to carry them into the house.

"Yeah, they will, that's why she'll need to hide out here for a little while. Eventually, she can start living at the shack with me and Mabel. They'll probably keep checking out the Mystery Shack for a couple weeks, but after that, it should be fine for her to move there." Dipper replied.

"Hm alright," Soos said after walking into the house and setting the two girls on the couch. "If you get hungry then just help yourself to the fridge. Peace dude."

"Goodnight Soos," Dipper said as Soos started going into his room to sleep. Dipper was somewhat hungry so he decided to go into the kitchen and see if he can find anything good to eat. When he opened the fridge door he noticed something weird in the back. After moving some jars out of the way he was surprised at what he found. In front of him was a strange looking fruit and Dipper immediately started thinking that it may have been a fruit like Mabel's or Pacifica's. He didn't know how to react. After a minute of just staring Dipper decided to take the fruit out and examined it. He took it out and sat down at the kitchen table to start looking it over.

"What you got there Dipper?" Dipper heard a voice behind him. He was so focused on the fruit he didn't hear the footsteps behind him. Dipper turned around in surprise.

"Pacifica? I thought you were asleep?" Dipper asked the blonde.

"Well I was, but Mabel kicked me in her sleep and woke me up, then I heard you in the kitchen. What is that?" Pacifica asked, pointing to the weird fruit on the table.

"I think it's one of the weird fruits. It has a strange pattern on it as Mabel's fruit did. But I'm not sure for certain if it is or not." Dipper said.

"Well have you ever seen a fruit like this before?" Pacifica asked as she picked up the fruit to look at the weird swirls all around the fruit.

"Not a normal one, it has almost the same pattern as the fruit that Mabel ate though."

"Well, there's only one way to find out, eat it." Pacifica said as she tossed the fruit to Dipper.

"What?! Why?" Dipper asked after he almost dropped the fruit catching it.

"Well don't you want to fill out that journal about these weird fruits?"

"Well yeah, but I don't know if I want to get any powers. That'll change my whole life!" Dipper exclaimed.

"Depends on what the power is, and who you let know." Pacifica replied.

"Well you do have a point, but there's no telling what kind of power I can get from it. I could get something powerful, or useful, or get something that doesn't do anything at all. Plus I'll lose the ability to swim."

"Yes, but you could get something powerful that can help with someone like Bill if he ever came back. You never know until you get it." Pacifica said. She was curious about what the fruit was but didn't feel like pressuring Dipper into eating something that could potentially ruin his life and feel ashamed her entire life, so she was trying to persuade him into it so he couldn't blame her if something goes wrong.

"Well you got a point, I don't know though." Dipper said as he lifted the fruit up with one hand and turned it as if he was looking for a flaw on the fruit. Dipper started to yawn and when his mouth was wide open his sister Mabel came in.

"Hey, guys!" Mabel said as she jumped onto Dipper's back pushing him over. Dipper fell face first into the fruit that he dropped when Mabel jumped on him. But when he lifted his head he noticed something was in his mouth, instead of spitting it out, due to it being so small he swallowed it. Almost immediately after he was wishing he had spat it out due to him having a disgusting taste in his mouth. When he noticed he was tasting something gross he looked down at the fruit he dropped and noticed a small bite was gone. It looked about the same size as to what he felt in his mouth. Instantly Dipper widened his eyes at the fruit, with Mabel still on top of him who still hadn't seen the fruit.

"What's going on?" Mabel asked Pacifica after a few seconds of silence.

Pacifica didn't say anything, she was almost as shocked as Dipper, who was still on the ground staring at the fruit. When Mabel got up Pacifica started pointing to the fruit in front of Dipper, which Mabel was now able to see and was surprised when she noticed the small bite taken out of it. However, her outlook to the situation was more positive as opposed to the way Dipper and Pacifica were looking at it.

"Oh my god bro," Mabel started, "You ate one of those fruits, we can all be superheroes now!" Mabel exclaimed excitedly.

"Mabel not now," Pacifica said, "Dipper, how are you feeling?"

Dipper was still on the ground so when he muttered "Disgust" the girls didn't hear him so Pacifica asked him again.

"Dipper? How are you-" Pacifica was cut off by Dipper.

"That's so disgusting!" Dipper cut her off as he started to hold his mouth and roll around on the ground, "How can something taste this bad!"

Mabel started laughing at Dipper, even Pacifica started chuckling at the site of him rolling around on the floor. After a few minutes of this Dipper finally got up, still with a disgusted look on his face so Pacifica asked him again.

"How are you feeling?" Pacifica asked still grinning.

"Aside from wishing I didn't have taste buds, I'm fine." Dipper replied.

"Do you know what the fruit is?"

"I don't think I'll find out for a little bit. I just hope it's something useful at least," Dipper said, "Although, I will miss swimming." The twins and Pacifica laughed at that and decided to go to sleep on the couch. Tomorrow they'll find out what powers Dipper had received.

 ***Tomorrow Afternoon***

*Gideon's POV*

Gideon was sitting in his home with some new people working under him. First, he had Tats, which he found out Tats had eaten a fruit called the _"Elephant Elephant Fruit"_ making him able to turn into a full elephant. It also increased his physical strength tremendously. Then he spent the rest of the night and morning going to the others to add to his gang. After he talked Tats into joining him, he went to meet Ghost-Eyes who had eaten a fruit called the _"Bind Bind Fruit"_ making him able to bind someone with iron bars by either passing through them or by creating said bars. And then he had the rest of the prisoners that had escaped with him 2 years ago. Only a few of them had any fruit powers but if they needed to just intimidate a normal person then they're more than enough. Gideon had a plan to gain back his social power like before. He had just finished going over his new plan to his newly developed crew.

"Okay, so, we're going to start my plan tomorrow at this time. Anyone have any objections?" Gideon asked.

"No." Almost everyone says.

"Ghost-Eyes? What is it?" Gideon asked the strange-eyed man.

"Well, why do we need to go after these kids? Couldn't we just avoid them?" Ghost-Eyes asked.

"Because they'll just try to stop us. They might even get that diamond blondie to help them and her fruit is probably one of the strong ones. I still haven't seen them for a little while, so it's unknown to me if they have even gotten fruits themselves. If they do have some we would have to hope they're completely useless. Otherwise, they can make things challenging for us." Gideon replied.

"I see," Ghost-Eyes says, "Well I don't have any other problems with the plan."

"Good, we just need to find Mabel on her own, you bind her, and when Dipper comes looking for her we catch him and keep them somewhere until I can get my influence back," Gideon said, "Hopefully if Mabel goes somewhere then she's also going to be with Pacifica, that could limit the chances of Dipper getting her back and not being caught dramatically."

Gideon had almost everything he needed to for his plan. The only things missing was bait, aka, Mabel and/or Pacifica. Gideon had a secondary plan as well, however, he wasn't going to tell any of his new followers what it was. He didn't even have it fully set up yet in his head. All he knew was that it would take until after his first plan for him to get anywhere in his second plan. Not to mention how much time it'll take him once it is set up.

"Alright," Gideon said, "we should get to work setting everything up for tomorrow. Let's get to it, people!" And with that everyone got to work setting everything Gideon needed for his plan to work.

* * *

 **Yeah, so, really bad ending for this chapter (at least I feel I could've done better) but I wanted to get this chapter out as soon as I could. Sorry for taking so long but a bunch of stuff happened and I had writer's block. But now I can probably get back to it, chapter 6 will likely take about 2 weeksish as well. So sorry about that haha. Please review and fav, and follow, and tell people about me xoxo. And I'll try to make next chapter as long, if not, longer than this one. Hopefully up to 2500+ words. Anyway peace.**

 **~~~Sikahdik**


	6. Hold

So this story is currently on hold. Sorry about that. I got an idea for a new fiction (which you guys should read, go to my profile and read it) and I am having writer's block for this story. Thus why I am working on the new one. I will come back to this one. Likely before the end of 2018. So in 2ish months maybe. Again sorry, just having bad writer's block and not sure how to set things up. I do want to continue it but for now, I can't. If anyone else would want to try and make a chapter or two for this story PM me and we can talk about it. I am NOT abandoning this story, just putting it on hold. I'm just getting more ideas for the other story and it's easier for me to write for right now. Again sorry, but I can't continue at the moment. Unless you want half-assed stories. Anyway, you should read my other story. Or just wait lol. Anyway peace.

 **~~~Sikahdik**


End file.
